


Done With You Guys

by pjomlbfan23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, F/M, Half-decent job, Jealous Lila Rossi, Karma's a bitch and so is Lila, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, New Friends, New school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjomlbfan23/pseuds/pjomlbfan23
Summary: Marinette has had enough of the lies Lila has been spewing, so finally, she decides to transfer. Adrien, being the lovesick fool and great friend he is, decides he has had enough too. Now, with the help of a new friend they get ready to start their new adventure at St. Mary.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien agreste - Relationship, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloe Bourgeois/OC, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorkWingsRise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkWingsRise/gifts).



"As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?" he smiled.

Marinette stayed silent, making Adrien worried. "What happened?" Adrien asked. "She threatened me," Marinette said in a small, meek voice, hoping he wouldn't hear. Sadly that did not happen. 

"She did what?" he said, slowly getting angry. "She said she was going to turn my friends against me, even you. I was about to get akumatized, I-I didn't want to lose my friends," she said, her voice cracking.

Adrien pulled her close, surprising the small girl. "I take back what I said before, she can go to hell. But trying to expose her lies aren't doing us any favors," Adrien said, letting the small, petite girl.

Adrien was right, it never really did work for her. It would always backfire on her than the actual liar.

"I even asked her to stop lying and she got so angry enough to get akumatized. Obviously asking her to stop won't work. What if we told Alya and Nino?" he suggested.

Marinette bit her lip and he figured he might have said the wrong thing. "I've already tried but they don't believe me," she said, sadly.

"Maybe they'll believe us if it was the two of us," he suggested. "You can do it but I'd prefer it if I weren't there. I'm still pretty upset at them for before and I really don't feel like getting into fights," Marinette said, gloomy.

Adrien agreed to talk to Nino and Alya the next day at lunch seeing as it was already the end of the school day. 

Surprisingly, she didn’t stutter as bad as she thought she would’ve, there were a couple words she missed in sentences but otherwise was fine.

The time went surprisingly fast, you know what they say.

“Time flies when you’re having fun!”

And by the time they separated paths, they both had smiles on their face. Marinette couldn’t believe her luck. She hung out with Adrien! Without stuttering as much!

“Tikki, can you believe it! He actually told me he likes spending time with me. Can you believe it me!” Marinette squealed.

“So I’ve heard. You’ve been saying it for the past hour. I was there in your purse when he said it,” Tikki giggled.

The next day, Adrien and Marinette kept sneaking glances at each other. Alya and Nino definitely noticed it. Adrien didn’t understand why she didn’t want to be there when he talked to them but he respected her wishes and let her leave.

Class ended surprisingly earlier than expected, granted the two friends just stared at their work thinking about how the future conversation would work out. “You go without me Alya, I have to talk to Ms. Bustier about my grades,” Marinette said.

“Okay girl. I’ll meet you there,” she said. “I will… tomorrow,” Marinette whispered the last part. As she saw Alya go down the stairs, Adrien came in. 

“How’d you get her to leave?” Adrien asked. “I told her I had to talk to Ms. Bustier,” Marinette replied.

They started to walk down the stairs. “Are you sure you don't want to be there with me?” Adrien asked. Marinette’s heart skipped a beat.

“Y-Yeah. But if things get too heated or depressing or you just don’t want to see them or something, you can always come over to the bakery,” Marinette said. Adrien suddenly felt heat rush up to his cheeks.

“Y-Yeah thanks. I’ll see you later,” Adrien said. He turned around before Marinette called out his name. “Yes?”

She grabbed the side of his face and kissed his cheek. His face went crimson. “Good luck,” she said, face equally as red, and went to the exit. “Yeah,” he mumbled. 

He vigorously shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He walked into the lunchroom and sat at his usual table with Nino and Alya. 

“Hey Adrien! Where’s Marinette?” Nino asked. “She went to her house, something about her parents needing her for something,” Adrien answered.

“How do you know that?” Alya smirked. “I was talking to her on her way out.” Alya’ eyes trailed off behind him where the Italian was getting her food.

“Lila! Come over here,” Alya said, the Italian nodding as she was getting her food.

“You guys shouldn’t trust everything she says. She tells a lot of lies,” Adrien said, turning back to his friends. 

“Oh my god(s), did Marinette tell you to say that. Lila’s cool, I don’t see why she has such a problem with her,” Alya said.

“No, she didn’t tell me to tell you guys that. It’s how I feel abou-”

“Hey guys! What did I miss?” Lila asked. “Adrien was just telling us about how we shouldn’t-” Adrien kicked Nino in the shin. “I was saying how they shouldn’t miss the new edition from father’s new line,” Adrien replied.

“Oh, yes the new clothes are simply to die f-” Lila’s phone rang. “I have to take this. Excuse me,” Lila said, up and leaving.

“Oh, dude, what the hell was that for?” Nino said, trying to readjust in his seat.

“I’m serious guys, she’s lying. She already threatened Mari twice because she knew she was lying,” Adrien said. “Marinette’s just jealous, she’ll get over it,” Alya said.

“Yeah, she’s pretty chill, Blueberry just doesn’t see that yet,” Nino said, surprising him. 

These were supposed to be their best friends and they didn’t believe her! Or him! Adrien got up and left. Nino and Alya quickly got up to follow him.

“Trust me, she’ll get over this. It’s just a phase,” Alya said.

“Trust you! Trust you? Why the HELL would you expect me to trust you? Don’t you think it’s a little rude that Marinette, one of our best friends, is feeling upset and your writing it off as petty jealousy!” Adrien exclaimed, catching the attention of a few passer bys. 

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Nino growled.

“‘Don’t talk to her like that!’ She thinks it’s a great idea to go behind Marinette’s back and call her an untrustworthy, jealous liar!” he yelled.

“I didn’t say that all,” Alya said, pointing at him.

“No, but it’s exactly what you implied,” Adrien said, taking off to the bakery. Now he understood why Marinette didn’t want to come. They were calling their ‘Everyday Ladybug’ a jealous liar, when in fact, it was the complete opposite.

____________________

Adrien walked into the bakery, instantly catching the attention of Tom and Sabine. “Hello, dear. How are you?” Sabine asked. “I’m fine, Sabine, thank you. Can I see Marinette?” he asked.

“Of course, she’s upstairs. I’ll bring in some food in a few minutes,” Sabine replied. “Thank you,” Adrien said, going through the door.

Marinette opened the door, hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs. Adrien just nodded as she let him in the door.

“How’d it go?” Marinette asked. “I just can’t believe them! You are seriously the most trustworthy and best person I know and they're just gonna call you petty and jealous!” Adrien said.

Marinette just stared at the blonde boy. Did he really think of her as trustworthy and one of the best people he knows?

“-inette!”

Marinette came back to the present. She went up to the model and hugged him. She felt him stiffen before he relaxed into it and hugged her back. “Thank you for standing up for me,” she said, voice cracking a little bit.

“I’ll always stand up for you,” he said, causing them both to blush.

“You have to tell your parents about this, Marinette,” Adrien said. “I’m not telling them about some petty teen problems,” Marinette said.

“Marinette, when someone is lying about you and causing your best friends to turn against you,” he looked up really quickly before looking back to her, “She’s threatening you! It isn’t a healthy environment.”

“Adrien-”

“What is this about your friends turning against you?

Marinette turned around to see her mother and father with trays in their hands. Marinette glared at Adrien before turning around.

“The new girl, Lila, has been threatening to take my friends away. It’s starting to come true,” Marinette said. “I, um, almost got akumatized.”

Her parents dropped the tray. “Adrien went to defend because I already tried and they didn’t believe me. He got into a fight with them too,” Marinette said.

Marinette started to quietly sob and Adrien hugged her. His phone rang and he went outside to pick it up. “I’ll be right back,” Adrien said.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve helped you,” Sabine said. “I didn’t want you to worry about it. It’s just teenage drama,” Marinette said. “Adrien’s right though. It’s not healthy,” Tom replied. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. They opened to reveal Adrien again. “We’ll give you two some privacy. We’ll talk about this later,” the husband and wife went back to their business.

“That was Nathalie. I have to go but I promise I’ll be back,” Adrien said, hugging her. Her breath started to settle. “Of course. I’ll keep the croissants warm,” Marinette jokes, quietly.

Adrien said goodbye once more before leaving. 

Her parents let her stay home for the rest of the day. It wasn’t until she heard the school bell ring when there was a knock at the door. THinking it was Adrien, she opened it. She was surprised to see another blonde.

“C-Chloe? What are you doing here?” Marinette said. Chloe pushed through the doorway. “I know that Lila is a liar. And I know she is bullying you,” Chloe said.

Marinette just gaped at the mayor’s daughter. “Seeing as you are no longer a threat and Lila is a hard one to defeat, I’m switching schools,” Chloe said. “No offense, but I should care why exactly?” Mari asked.

“Ladybug said something to me a while back. I’m trying to be a nice person. So, I’m offering a chance to go to the other school, Saint Mary Academy. Will you go with me,” Chloe said. “Why?”

“We used to be friends before I became a bitch and I lost Sabrina to Lila. So, what do you say?” Chloe said.

“I…”

____________________

“You said you had something important to tell me?” Adrien said, taking a bite out of a croissant. “Chloe came to me earlier today. She’s trying to be a better person. She’s moving schools and offered to take me with her,” Marinette said.

Adrien choked on his croissant. She patted his back. Clearing his throat, he said, “She did what? What did she want you to do?”

“She’s trying to be a better person. She lost Sabrina and she’s trying to be friends again,” Marinette explained. “Again?”

“It's a long story. Either why, I talked to my parents and we agreed I would transfer on Monday,” she said. “So tomorrow is your last day?” Adrien said. “Yes,” Marinette said.

“I can’t go without you. I can’t stand her Lila. And I have to be seated with her,” Adrien complained. “It’s not like you can just up and leave everything behind. It took you so long to get to public school. He’s not just gonna let you change half-way through the year.”

“Not unless we get better reasons to move,” Adrien said. “Adrien, you’re moving away from all your friends, I can’t do that to you,” Marinette said. 

“You’re not doing anything. This is my choice. Now help me prove that that school is better than Francois,” he begged.

Marinette looked into his eyes. “Okay.”

____________________

Marinette waited in the library where Adrien told her to meet him. He hadn’t gotten there be he said he had news. She was anxious.

Besides, Chloe, she was hoping she would know someone who didn’t bully her for the past 5 years. 

She heard the door open and Adrien came in. He quickly looked at bluenette and rushed to her. “What did you need to tell me?”

Adrien was quiet before looking at her and smiling. “He said yes!”

“Shhhh!” the librarian shushed them.

“Sorry, Ms. Mack,” they whispered. The librarian gave a small smile before looking back down at her book. “He did?” she whispered.

“Yeah, he figured the academy would be better for my education,” Adrien said. The bell rang.

“Let’s talk about this during class,” Marinette said. Marinette got out her phone out and texted Chloe.

Marinette and Adrien turned the corner, only to see saw Alya and Nino waiting at the door.

“Hey Marinette, can we talk, alone?” Alya asked, looking at Adrien. “Sure,” Marinette said, following the ombre haired girl.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Marinette asked. “Girl, I know you don’t like Lila but to 1. Shove her and 2. Have Adrien tell us that she’s a liar. She was crying because she was afraid that we wouldn’t like her anymore. You need to apologize to her,” Alya said.

Nino just nodded and agreed with his girlfriend. “I didn’t tell Adrien to say that. And I know he told you because he told me after the argument,” Marinette said. “No one else thinks Lila is a liar. You have no proof that she’s not telling the truth,” Alya said.

“And you have no proof that she is! You’re just taking her word but you can’t take mine! Adrien feel the same I do. I did not force nor did I tell him to fight with you. You guys are his friends and I would never do that to him,” Marinette said and went back to the classroom.

She glared at Lila on her way to the back and she just smirked evilly. Adrien was in the back to, glaring daggers at the Italian.

Chloe looked backed at the two unknown superheroes. Marinette’s phone vibrated. Alya came in and saw the scene. 

Chloe looking at Marinette before Marinette looked at her phone. Marinette showed her phone to Adrien and Adrien took out his phone and the three all started looking at their phones.

It was during P.E they noticed something strange. Chloe was talking to Marinette and she didn’t look like she wanted to gouge her eyes out.

Marinette ignored the class for the day. Adrien tried but he didn’t want to seem rude. Every now and then he would answer and help but he mostly stayed next to Marinette and Chloe, smiling and laughing.

“I think Adrien is being blackmailed by them,” Lila said. The class just stared at her. “Why do you think that?” 

“Adrien isn’t like this. He values you guys too much to do that,” Lila said. The class looked at the two girls and scowled. How dare they blackmail who was so sweet.

So when P.E ended it was no surprise that they all hounded the two girls with threats.

“What are you guys talking about?” Marinette and Chloe asked. “You’re blackmailing Adrien. That’s why he isn’t talking to us,” Rose said.

Adrien scoffed. “I’m not talking to you guys because I don’t want to. I’m my own person,” Adrien said. He mumbled something else but they figured it was Chinese because they couldn’t understand it.

Mari laughed and Chloe looked at them curiously before she whispered into her ear and then Chloe laughed too.

They just stared at the small group of three. Chloe yawned. “I think I’ve had enough of school for one day. Let’s go,” Chloe said.

Mari and Adrien smiled and followed her out. They kept calling them but they didn’t answer. 

They took to much advantage. After parents helped her realized that, se refused to be used again. And so they were confused why they didn’t see the three teens on Monday or the day after that and the day after that or the week.

They never saw them again.

That was until...


	2. New School Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no knowledge of Marinette and Adrien's school, the Akuma class goes to St. Mary's for a school trip. Things get a little ore interesting when they run into their old classmates

The class did try to apologize but they never seemed to be there when they tried. But eventually they gave up, still trying every now and then. They hadn't seen each other for a few months now.

Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette both left blocking everyone once they left. They thought they were safe, safe from bullies, safe from their friends accusing them or lying and bullying their ' _best friend_ '.

They were, in actuality, hoping they were safe. But the gods decided they wanted some entertainment because they happened to run into them at their school.

Once, every six months, the schools of Paris would visit other schools to see how they learn and if they ever wanted to try things they do.

Their new school, St. Mary was supposed to host some new schools. The best thing about that school was Marinette and Adrien along with their friends Kagami, Chloe, and Wayhem.

Things did change and all of them went out of their comfort zone. Marinette tried cheerleading, Adrien was in lacrosse, Chloe was actually the student body president and being nice. Kagami was surprisingly good at art and Wayhem... They didn't actually know what Wayhem did before they got there.

Adrien's body got more muscular. Although, that was mostly from being Chat Noir. Mari only got more confident around her group of friends. And while she still had her crush on Adrien, she lost her stutter.

Chloe, Kagami, and Wayhem (despite his big, fat gay crush on the model) quickly became their number 1 supporters despite them not being a couple.

However, the class didn't know that. They didn't know that they went to St. Mary, they didn't know that they were basically the school loners because they never talked to anyone else, they did learn that they were happier now.

It started while they were waiting for their tour guide around the school. They were going to be in classes and other activities. "Do you guys hear that?" Alya asked.

The group tried to hear what Alya heard. Music coming from the room next blasting.

"Yeah. It sounds really good," Rose said. "This reminds me of a song a pop artist in America made for me. I'm having lunch with her next week," Lila smirked. "That's so cool," Rose smiled.

"Let's go check it out!" Alya said, running to the door. "Babe-" Nino said, but it was too late, Alya already went in. "YOLO!" Kim said and he and Alix went in after Alya.

And no sooner, did the small group do the same thing, following their friends in. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Alya asked. The class looked at what Alya was looking at or rather who she was looking at.

Right there, in the middle of the gymnasium, was their ex-friend, with a group of girls, flipping through the air and shaking their pom poms.

They just stared at her as she was 'dancing'. And when the music ended, four people, who they had yet to notice, started cheering above them. "Woo hoo!"

"Go Mari!"

"Let's go," another male voice said.

"Good job girls. Go change and I'll tell you guys the schedule for the games," the teacher said.

They looked above them and noticed four pairs of feet. _How did they not notice them before?_

The girls came back out and the teacher was preparing to tell them whatever she was going to tell them. They didn't stick around to find out and went back to wait for their tour guide.

"They were so cool!"

"Did you see the way she bounced back up?"

"What did you think about that, Lila?"

"Oh, I used to be a cheerleader but my arthritis caused me to stop. I was the head cheerleader," she said.

"Oh, that's so sad. You must've been so good," Rose said. They heard a door open and footsteps coming out.

"Adrien! Put me down!" they heard Marinette yell. They looked around the corner to see Marinette slung over Adrien Agreste's shoulder. "Now, where's the fun in that, Mare?" Adrien smiled.

"Adrien," she dragged his name out. "Fine, but only because you're scary," Adrien jokes.

"Thank you for letting me down," Marinette said, kissing his cheek, making him erupt into a crimson blush.

The small group of friends laughed. "Oh come on, Agreste. This isn't the first time she's kissed you, definitely isn't going to be the last. This is what, the fifth time she's kissed you," Kagami teased.

"The sixth," Adrien corrected. "That's not helping," Marinette elbowed him. "I've got to go. I have to go show the visitors around," Chloe said. "Our class is that way, so we'll just follow you there," Adrien said.

"Hold up, let me tie my shoes. Walk ahead without me," Marinette said. The small group went with the brunette's request and went forward. "Hello, welcome to-" Adrien and Chloe's eyes widened.

"Are we going to cl-" Marinette started.

"We're going to go the other way," Adrien quickly turned her around before she could see her old classmates. "What's wrong with going-"

Her eyes widened as she saw the akuma class. She turned around and ran away from them. She didn't know where she was going, just wherever her feet were taking her.

She finally stopped when she started to start panting. She slid down the walls of the hallway. She wanted to cry. Her ex-best friends were there at her school. Her friends were the reason she even moved schools. And the silent tears slowly escaped her eyes.

"Mari," a voice said, softly. Marinette wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up to see Adrien staring at her, his hand out to help her up.

He hated seeing Mari like this. Before they had gotten used to their new school, Marinette would cry. She missed her friends, the normality of her old school, her schedule definitely changed seeing as this was like college. She had homework and no real schedule. So he vowed to himself that he would help her here. It was his fault Lila got her friends to turn against her with his whole ' _taking the highway_." Marinette took his hand and lifted herself up. Adrien hugged her.

"You okay?" Adrien asked, knowing the answer was ' _no_ ' but he didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know. Seeing them again, I just- I just," she took a breath, "Part of me misses them, the other part is angry with them and there's another part that just wants to run to them."

She hugged him tighter, pulling him closer than they've ever been. "You're okay. We got out of there," he whispered in her ear. "They were my best friends," she whimpered.

"She's not gonna hurt you, not while I'm around," Adrien said. "You can't promise that. Plus you work with her so you're gonna eventually become friends with her," Marinette said.

"Marinette, I promise I would never do that to you," Adrien whispered, lifting Marinette's chin up so her eyes would meet his.

They could feel their breath mixing together. Marinette closed her eyes and Adrien took that as all the confirmation she needed before pushing his lips to hers. Their mouths moved in sync as their bodies moved closer together. It's a feeling Marinette nor Adrien had ever felt before. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, answering the question he was so focused on answering..

The question: Which girl was he going to choose?

His heart was having the hardest time deciding which girl he was in love with. For the longest time he was in love with Ladybug, ignoring his feelings for Marinette. But when he actually started hanging out with Marinette, he couldn't ignore his feelings for the petite blunette. His brain and heart argued and argued. Ladybug, the girl whom he had been in love with for three years and was one of his bestest friends. And then there was Marinette, one of his first friends and the whole reason he had changed schools. And the more she became open with him, the harder he found himself falling for her and her antics. Yet, this simple kiss had the answer to the question he had been wanting to know for a few months.

 _Choose Marinette_ , the voice seems to say. _Choose Marinette,_ was what the voice said and that's exactly what he was doing. Or perhaps it was Plagg because the voice also said, _Give me Camembert_.

Everything he was feeling was put into that kiss. Happiness, joy, relief, love. And finally they pulled away, finally being able to breathe. He laid his forehead on her's.

"I love you," he whispered, eyes still closed. Her's, though, widened before going back to their normal size.

"I love you too," she smiled. The bell rang, pulling them out of their trance. "We better go before Ms. Bernard gives us detention," Marinette smiled, cheeks still tinted with pink.

Adrien smiled, kissing once more on lips. "Let's go then," he said, taking her hands in his, which he swung as they walked towards their classroom.

Much to the rest of the class's dismay, they had to be in Chloe's classes, which she was still as snotty as ever, but she did do her own work at least, which surprised most of them.

It annoyed Lila that she didn't see Marinette or Adrien that day. Marinette to still keep making her life terrible and Adrien because that was her boyfriend (which she tried to tell him last week at their photoshoot)

It wasn't until they got called to the office did Lila see a way in. The roads were covered in snow and wouldn't be fixed until the next day, so they had to stay with some students in their dorm for the night.

Not so luckily, Lila and Alya had to stay with Marinette, Kagami, and Chloe. Which wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that Lila kept saying everything was ' _cute_ ' but her family has more expensive items in their house back in Italy.

Marinette came in a little bit later. "Where were you?" Chloe asked. "I was, um, in the library. Studying for Physics. Have to pass this test," Marinette said. The blonde and bobbed bluenette looked at each other with a knowing smile.

Marinette's eyes widened when she saw Lila and Alya in the room. Marinette looked to see Lila and Alya in the room staring at them in surprise. "Ha ha, hell no, bye," she said leaving the room. "I got it Chlo, go to sleep, you have a test tomorrow," Kagami said.

"Marinette, where are you going to sleep?" Kagami asked. "Anywhere but there," Marinette said, walking towards Adrien's room. She knocked on the door quietly. Luckily it was Adrien who answered.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked, shyly. "Lila and Alya are spending the night in my dorm," she explained.

"I mean I personally don't mind and neither does Wayhem but we may or may not have Nino and Kim with us," he said. She stayed still for a while. "That's fine," she said, walking into the room.

"You know where to go," Adrien said. Marinette ignored the stares she got from Nino and Kim and laid down on his bed, quickly falling asleep.

He looked at Wayhem and exited the room. Wayhem looked up at him, gave nod to him and continued to play on his phone. "So what was that all about?" Nino asked.

"What was what all about?" He asked.

"Why is Marinette not at her dorm?" Kim asked. "That is none of your business," Wayhem said. "God, I hope Adrien gets here faster," he whispered under his breath.

"Where is Adrien going?" Nino asked. Wayhem froze. "Goodnight," he said, turning off his phone and laying under the covers. _Weird_ , they thought, and started to drift asleep.

They soon woke up about an hour later to the sound of the door being unlocked. They watched as the blonde haired model walked into the room, a quiet yawn filling the room. They watched as he took off his sweater and laid next to Marinette.

His arms slowly wrap around her waist. They listened until they heard a small snore/purr like sound coming from Adrien.

_** Next Day ** _

Marinette, Adrien, Kim, and Nino awoke to the sound of Wayhem banging a pot and spoon together. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, soon realizing their current positions. Blushing, they both sat up.

"What time is it?" Marinette asked. "The real question is what day is it?" he said, their faces still confused, "It's Ditch Day and after today is winter vacation!" he said.

"Imma get going before the girls question where I am. See you guys later," she said, exiting the room full of boys, giving a quick nod to her old classmates.

She unlocked the door to see Kagami already up. "I see you made it back," Kagami said. "Yes I have," Marinette said quietly, not knowing Alya and Lila had just woken up. "So where did you sleep last night?" Kagami said, not looking up from her book.

"Nowhere that concerns you," Marinette said, "Now if you excuse me, I am going to wake up Chloe," Marinette said, snatching one of Kagami's pillows.

She walked to Chloe's bed and Kagami followed. _One, two, three_ and they started to attack the blonde girl. "Ahhhhh!" Chloe screamed.

"Wake up! Wake Up!" Marinette said. "I'm up, I'm up," Chloe said. Alya and Lila pretended to have just woken up. To which their ex classmates just became silent and started to make eye contact.

Blah, blah, blah they all soon got ready. As Chloe was doing Marinette's hair, the same question Kagami asked popped up again. "So where did you sleep last night?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

Marinette turned red and stayed quiet. "Ignoring the question isn't going to stop me asking it. Where did you sleep last night? Where did you sleep last night? Where did you sleep last-"

"Fine! Adrien's okay, please stop asking," Marinette said, blushing her head in her hands. Lila was not happy. "So did anything happen last night?" Lila asked. Lila just found out where they were and the fact that Marinette was closer than ever with Adrien.

The girl simply ignored her. "So did anything happen last night between you two?" Alya asked, hoping for a response.

"God no! No, no, no, no, no. I mean not that there's anything wrong with it, just no and... I'm just gonna stop now," Marinette said. "Psycho, I haven't heard you talk like that since we moved," Chloe laughed. "Shut up. So how's things with Fabian?" Marinette asked, teasingly

Chloe blushed like crazy. "Look at the time! Looks like we need to go. Don't want to miss the boys, right? Kagami! Get out of the bathroom, we need to leave," she said, pounding the door like crazy before exiting the room.

Kagami came out with her hair in a ponytail. "You asked about Fabian? You are so mean," Kagami said. "Guilty. Show them out. We'll wait for you by the car," Marinette said, exiting the room.

"Where are you guys going?" Lila asked innocently. Kagami ignored her. "Follow me," she said, not talking to them.

They followed her to the outside where the rest of the class was. "Here guys go," she said and left as Ms. Bustier came to get the class.


	3. The Opposite View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same thing that happens to the Akuma class happens to the old students at Francois DuPont College

Everything was going great at St. Mary. That was until a few days ago. There was a gas leak at St. Mary's. Luckily one school let them stay with them for a week.

Francois Dupont College.

Oh how Marinette was dreading it. She was so lucky she had Adrien with her. Things barely ever went her way when she wasn't Ladybug. "So where are you guys staying while we're there?" Wayhem asked. "Probably going back to the mansion, " Adrien replied. He hasn't called the giant house a home in years.

"Mother"

"Hotel"

"Back at the bakery. I miss the place," Marinette said. "Where are you staying Wayhem?" Marinette asked. "Idk, I got into an argument with my parents, so I probably won't be there," he explained. "You could stay at the hotel," Chloe offered. "Ah, thanks Chlo," Wayhem thanked.

"Yeah no worries," Chloe replied.

"Well we better get on the bus before we get left behind," Marinette said, walking towards the bus area. "You heard the girl, everybody move out," Adrien said, making crazy hand movements.

"Haha Adrien very funny," Marinette sarcastically laughed. "I know right," he laughed, picking Marinette causing her to screech. "When are they gonna get together?" Wayhem said. "I know right. I used to hate the thought of them together and here I am FREAKING waiting for them to get together," Chloe said.

"I didn't hate the thought of them together, I just liked him so I just didn't like the idea," Kagami said. "I mean, I'm just a fan who thinks he is cute and that is all," Wayhem said.

They watched as Marinette was whispering something into Adrien's ear making him blush.

"Wonder what they are talking about?" Chloe asked.

"Who has any idea on what they talk about nowadays?" Kagami said.

"You guys need to wait up. I'm to slow," Chloe complained. "Chloe we know," Marinette said, getting in line onto the bus.

**Time Skip to When They Get There**

"Oh, being back here gives back some memories," Chloe said. Marinette leaned closer to Adrien's arm.

Marinette whispered something into Adrien's ear and he nodded. They turned around to look at them.

"We need to tell you guys something," Adrien said. "Uh sure, what you guys need?" Wayhem said. "We are kinda, sorta dating," Marinette mumbled. "What! You weren't dating before?" Chloe asked.

"Haha Chloe, very funny," Marinette replied. "I know right," Chloe laughed. "Congratulations," Kagami said, giving Marinette a hug. "When did you guys get together?" Wayhem asked.

"About two days ago," Adrien answered. "What changed?"

"Just realized how much I care for her," Adrien said, smiling lovingly at her, making Marinette blush.

"Class," their homeroom teacher announced, "I'll be giving you your new classroom for the week. **(By the way they are in teams. Team 3 is** _ **the group**_ **)** Team 1 is Mendeleive, room 201, Team 2 Mr. Rollins, class 302, Team 3 Ms. Bustier's class, I assume you already know where, Team...." She announced the rest.

They slowly made their way to the classroom. "I-I don't want to go in," Chloe said. "Me neither," Marinette said. "It's okay guys. Look you have me and Wayhem and we both know who the liar is. It's not you guys," Kagami said.

Adrien put his arm around Marinette's shoulder. "Ready," he whispered. She wearily nodded her head.

Wayhem opened the door. "Oh and here they are now," Ms. Bustier said.

The first thing Marinette noticed was that Lila was sitting in her old spot. She growled quietly at that. Another thing she noticed was there was a new boy in Adrien's old seat.

She saw the look in Lila's eyes. Her face showed a smile, which would've looked sweet if she didn't know better, but her eyes showed rage. She wondered what she was getting mad at when she noticed that her arm was wrapped around Adrien's.

She inwardly smiled at that. "Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, nice to see you guys again. And I believe you two," Ms. Bustier pointed at Wayhem and Kagami, "Have never been here before. Would you please introduce yourselves?" she asked.

"My name is Wayhem, I am the very best friend of Marinette and Adrien," which they just shook their head at his remark, "brother to Chloe and best friend to Kagami," he said, causing most of the class's heart break.

"My name is Kagami. Sister to Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, and Wayhem," she said, just like the first time they met her. Strict and no sign that she was playing around.

** Time skip to 'Recess' **

From what the small group had noticed was Lila was somewhat popular. The new guy apparently was to. And he wouldn't stop hitting on Marinette, much to Adrien's displeasure.

When Lila tripped she automatically blamed it on Marinette.

The class glared at her. Of course they believed her lies. Marinette instantly became uncomfortable. "Oh come on, you don't really believe that!" Kagami complained.

"Its fine, Kagami," Marinette put her hand on Kagami's shoulder, "Leave it be, if they wanna believe it let them. 

Just hope they know what to do when they realize she's lying," Marinette said, walking out, causing everybody to get mad at the really true accusation.

The group soon walked to the school's soccer field, which was where the school bleachers were at. "Marinette, we heard why Adrien left but you never really good us, we know Chloe knows, but I really want to know why you left," Wayhem asked.

They didn't notice the class minus Lila and the new boy, watching them from the top part of the bleachers.

"My ex-friends didn't believe me. I couldn't prove how I knew Lila was lying without revealing my secret. Finally when Adrien had gone to confront them," she broke into a small sob, "Sorry. He tricked me into telling my parents and they didn't want me to be in that environment. So I moved schools," she said in another sob.

"Well I won't feel bad when find out the truth. They don't deserve your friendship," Wayhem said. The classes' eyes filled with tears. "So that's why we haven't seen the rest of the superheroes," Kagami said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Think about it. Marinette didn't trust our class anymore. We know most of our class were miraculous holders. If Marinette didn't trust them, why would she give them a miraculous? Which explains why we always getting the miraculous,"

"Oohhh," they replied. "I didn't even notice I was doing that," Marinette said .

"Only a few more days of this hell hole and then we can leave," Adrien said.

That was when the class learned they had lost there friend. When they lost their sister. When they realized, they fucked up.

And Lila was the liar.


End file.
